Un simple baiser
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû! Fic géniale de Keistje traduite en français. Les conséquences d'un petit bisou!Suite de la trad par Mayuchan!
1. Default Chapter

Ok ! Bonjour à tous ! Ce n'est pas ma fic, c'est pas mes persos ! Rien n'est à moi (snifffff) Cette fic appartient à Keistje, à l'origine elle est en anglais, sous le titre A Simple Kiss sur ce même site. Je ne fais donc que traduire ! ! ! J'ai trouvé cette fic géniale alors, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter les francophones ? Nan ? Je vous préviens ça va être très long...et de plus en plus intéressant... - Voilà donc le premier chapitre !  
  
Un simple baiser  
  
Chapitre1  
  
On aurait dit un conte de fée bas de gamme. De l'Or rencontra accidentellement du Violet au milieu d'une chambre, et le temps lui-même sembla s'arrêter. Peu importe qu'ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, que ça avait été une longue journée dans la Jeep, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'éloigner les uns des autres pendant ce qui avait semblé durer des jours et des jours. Quand l'Or rencontra le Violet, plus rien de tout ça n'importait. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Le temps sembla s'étirer jusqu'au point de disparaître, chacun d'eux ne voyant rien à l'exception de la couleur opposée.  
  
Ce fut Hakkai qui s'en rendit compte. Il était plutôt surprenant que Gojyo ne se soit pas rendu compte du calme soudain. Seulement celui-ci s'était faufilé dehors pour s'enquérir du souper auprès de l'aubergiste. S'attendant à entendre l'heureux bavardage de Goku sur la nourriture à venir, il remarqua vite l'absence complète de son de la part du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Goku, debout pas loin de lui et s'aperçut qu'il semblait regarder quelque chose attentivement. Suivant son regard, il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir que c'était le moine assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il était en train de regarder. Non, en fait, ce qui était surprenant c'était que le moine le regardait aussi. Hakkai jeta des coups d'œil de l'un à l'autre, devenant conscient, non sans gêne, de l'atmosphère chargée qui grandissait. Quelque chose de surprenant se passait. Il était facile de voir l'amour et la dévotion de Goku pour son ami et maître, mais Sanzo n'y avait jamais répondu avec autre chose que des insultes ou des coups. Voilà pourquoi il était vraiment très surprenant de les trouver se regardant fixement l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.  
  
Hakkai réalisa soudainement que la pièce semblait avoir gagné quelques degrés, et que son visage s'était teinté de part cette chaleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il assistait à un moment privé, un moment très privé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été plus embarrassé s'il les avait surpris au lit. Chose pareille n'aurait jamais été imaginable avant, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus très sûr.  
  
Il avait été en train de regarder Goku, mais un mouvement au coin de son œil ramena son attention vers Sanzo. Bien que tous les deux soient restés immobiles comme des statues encore quelques secondes auparavant, Sanzo était maintenant lentement en train de se lever, maintenant cette connexion intacte. Il avança de quelques pas, ce qui l'amènerait sans se presser vers Goku, s'arrêtant directement devant le jeune homme.  
  
Les deux étant si près de lui – il était assis à la table à côté de laquelle Goku se tenait debout- Hakkai pouvait sentir la chaleur venant d'eux en vagues. Ils avaient apparemment oublié qu'il était là, et aucun d'eux n'avait détourné son regard de l'autre même pendant une seconde.  
  
Pendant qu'il regardait, immobile de surprise devant la scène se jouant devant lui, Sanzo leva sa main et la plaça sur la joue de Goku, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Goku se pencha presque imperceptiblement à ce contact et leva sa propre main pour recouvrir celle de Sanzo. Il sembla presque à Hakkai qu'il pouvait entendre des murmures dans la pièce, bien que personne ne parlait. Il pensa qu'il avait entendu des bourdonnements, des bruits sourds qu'ils ne pouvait que difficilement identifier, bien qu'il saisit le mot « soleil » dans ce vent tourbillonnant de mots.  
  
Les deux acteurs de cette pièce d'émotion s'étaient encore figés, comme si gelés par ce léger contact. Soudainement, tous les deux bougèrent au même moment, Goku s'étirant un peu, et Sanzo se penchant un peu en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Pour la première fois pendant ce qui sembla des heures, leurs yeux se fermèrent.  
  
Hakkai ne pouvait plus le supporter, il lui semblait être comme un voyeur du plus bas niveau. Il s'éloigna de la paire et, comme s'il avait crié, le charme se brisa. Sanzo et Goku se séparèrent d'un bond, tous deux rougissant jusqu'aux racines de leurs cheveux du rouge le plus profond que Hakkai ait jamais vu sur l'un ou l'autre. C'était particulièrement étonnant de voir le moine si pâle normalement avec autant de couleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de respirer profondément, inhalant pour plus d'air que le simple baiser aurait pu leur dérober. Hakkai, regardant ailleurs avec gêne, trouva que lui aussi respirait profondément et que son cœur semblait battre deux fois plus vite que sa vitesse normale. Quand il se fut calmé, son regard se retourna sur les deux autres. Sanzo s'était retiré vers la fenêtre, et Goku s'était lui-même éloigné de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'installant sur l'autre rebord de fenêtre de la pièce. Hakkai était surpris que pendant que Sanzo s'était installé sur son rebord, son regard était revenu se poser sur Goku. Hakkai retint son souffle aux émotions affichées dans ces yeux violets habituellement inexpressifs. Il pouvait voir de l'envie, de l'amour, mais surtout un désir profond et intense. S'il n'avait pas assisté à cette petite scène juste devant lui, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces émotions émanaient de Sanzo.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup à ce moment là, et toutes les trois têtes se retournèrent pour voir Gojyo rentrer en titubant, alourdi par assez de nourriture pour nourrir une armée. Il referma la porte d'un bon coup de pied, arriva avec peine jusqu'à la table avant de laisser tomber ses paquets : « est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ? » demanda-t-il, regardant autour avec un sourire. Son sourire s'effaça lentement de son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte des restes de l'atmosphère chargée qui s'appesantissait encore dans la pièce. Il regarda Goku qui était retourné à sa contemplation de la vitre, puis à Sanzo, qui était encore en train de regarder Goku quand il réalisa que le kappa le regardait. Sanzo reporta alors son regard vers la fenêtre comme s'il n'avait jamais regardé ailleurs.  
  
Gojyo baissa alors son regard vers Hakkai, un air confus et interrogateur sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander mais Hakkai le fit taire d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. Un froncement perplexe apparut sur son visage pendant une seconde , mais il le laissa tomber et commença à défaire les paquets, laissant l'odeur de la nourriture chaude remplir la pièce. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps après ça pour que Goku se dirige vers la table, puis Sanzo. Juste quelques minutes après, et tout semblait revenu à la normale Gojyo et Goku se battant pour la nourriture, Sanzo leur donnant des coup de son évantail et Hakkai jouant le peacemaker. Tout semblait normal, mais Hakkai regarda ses amis attentivement et nota les petits regards que Goku et Sanzo se lançaient quand ils pensaient que personne ne regardait. « Oh mon... » pensa Hakkai, « ça pourrait devenir... intéressant ». 


	2. Chap 2

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews ! ! ! C'est très motivant ! Je vais essayer de faire plus long que la dernière fois (ouaip... parce que sinon j'y suis encore en 2020...) Donc je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme mais je vous garantis rien ! ! ! - Je rappelle que cette fic n'est pas à moi, les persos sont pas à moi, les fautes... ben si elles sont à moi... Bonne lecture ! ! !   
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Ils avaient été chanceux cette fois, l'auberge était presque déserte. Ils avaient tous des chambres individuelles donnant sur une pièce commune. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé tout le jour ensembles, ils passèrent encore toute la soirée dans la pièce commune.  
  
Gojyo et Sanzo jouaient aux cartes et Hakkai travaillait avec Goku sur les techniques du 'ki'. Goku avait pris grand intérêt dans les techniques de combat que Hakkai utilisait, et Hakkai était plus que désireux d'apprendre au jeune homme tout ce qu'il pouvait. Habituellement, Goku écoutait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais ce soir il semblait distrait, lançant un coup d'œil de temps à autre à Sanzo.  
  
Quand ceux-ci devinrent répétés et de plus en plus longs, Hakkai abandonna toute tentative pour garder son attention et suggéra qu'ils jouent tous au Mah-jong. Les autres acceptèrent avec des degrés variés d'enthousiasme et ils s'assirent pour jouer, Sanzo et Goku en face l'un de l'autre et Hakkai et Gojyo aux bouts de la table.  
  
Ils jouèrent tout au long de la soirée et au fur et à mesure que la nuit et la pièce s'assombrissaient, Hakkai vit que Sanzo et Goku étaient tous les deux distraits du jeu. Comment ils parvinrent à se regarder sans se fixer, il ne le sut pas, mais ils y parvinrent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il commença à sentir l'air se charger à nouveau et un coup d'œil à Gojyo lui montra que l'autre homme l'avait aussi remarqué. Il était en train de regarder entre Sanzo et Goku pendant qu'il attendait qu'ils jouent, une légère expression d'incrédulité sur son visage.  
  
Après avoir réalisé que Sanzo avait manqué trois tuiles qui auraient pu lui faire gagner le jeu, Hakkai sut qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il bailla bruyamment et s'étira, puis repoussa sa chaise de la table. Comme les autres le regardaient, il déclara qu'il était tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de se retirer pour la nuit s'ils voulaient partir tôt la matin suivant. Ils rangèrent leur bazar et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Il ne manqua pas le regard chargé que Sanzo lança au dos de Goku alors que celui-ci rentrait dans sa chambre.  
  
Hakkai s'était à peine assis sur son lit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il s'y attendait, et il dit doucement à Gojyo de rentrer. Le gars aux cheveux rouges entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, traversant ensuite la pièce pour s'installer nonchalamment sur l'unique chaise de la chambre. « Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ou dois-je massacrer le singe pour ça ? » Hakkai sourit, d'un vrai sourire, à la franchise de Gojyo et à son évidente agitation face aux événements de la soirée. Gojyo grogna doucement : « J'y crois pas, t'as vu comment ils se sont regardés toute la soirée ? Et on pouvait même voir l'électricité dans l'air ! J'm'attendais même à ce que mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, le moine de mauvaise humeur et le gamin qui se plaint, ou cette atmosphère calme mais pourtant intense. Dans les deux cas j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un mauvais mouvement et BANG ! ! ! J'me fais tirer dessus. »  
  
Hakkai ne répondit pas vraiment à ça, mentionnant à la place quelque chose d'autre à quoi il avait pensé ce soir. « Est-ce que tu as remarqué combien Goku a mûri pendant ce voyage ? Quand nous l'avons connu la première fois, il ressemblait et agissait comme un enfant. Quand on a commencé ce voyage, c'était évident qu'il paraissait plus vieux mais il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un de plus vieux. Mais maintenant, après deux ans sur cette route, il a vraiment grandi et mûri, physiquement et mentalement. Surtout récemment. T'as vu qu'il est presque aussi grand que Sanzo maintenant ? » Gojyo grogna encore. « Ouais, je devine que oui. Mais la taille ne fait pas de toi un adulte, et il n'en est vraiment pas un. » « Non, pas encore, mais il a fait un long chemin en si peu de temps. Je pense que si tu le regardes bien maintenant tu verras qu'il agit plus comme un vieil ado, ce qu'il devrait être. » Hakkai s'attendait à ce que Gojyo rit à cette constatation et le nie violemment, mais à sa surprise, il semblait juste pensif et presque embarrassé. « Je n'aurais jamais rien dit si tu n'avais pas abordé le sujet, mais ouais, j'ai remarqué que le p'tit singe avait changé. Pas tout l'temps, hein ! Il agit encore comme un enfant des fois » Gojyo sourit largement à ça, « mais il y a des fois où je vois une éternité en lui » Son sourire s'effaça quand il ajouta, « des fois, je dois me forcer pour me rappeler qu'il a 500 de plus que nous, mais quand je vois ce regard dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas si difficile à imaginer. » Hakkai hocha de la tête. Il avait aussi vu ce regard, et ça l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Des yeux qui n'appartenaient pas à un si jeune homme.  
  
« As-tu remarqué qu'il mange presque comme une personne normale maintenant ? » continua Gojyo, « bien sûr il mange encore plus que nous trois ensembles, mais il n'est plus tout le temps en train de se plaindre d'avoir faim. Et je pense que s'il se bagarre avec moi pendant les repas, c'est juste qu'il pense que c'est attendu de sa part. C'est presque le seul moment où Sanzo utilise encore son éventail. Enfin, au moins sur lui. Je ne suis pas si chanceux apparemment. » Hakkai rit à ça. « Il s'est vraiment investi dans les techniques de 'ki' que je lui apprends. Il apprend si vite. Nous avons toujours su qu'il possédait une énorme quantité de pouvoir, et il montre une telle habilité à contrôler le peu de techniques que je lui ai montrées. Je ne pense pas que ça prendra beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne me dépasse. Je n'ai pas le quart de la puissance qu'il a même avec son limiteur. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui montre comment se concentrer. Et s'il est capable de combiner cette puissance avec son nyoibô, il va carrément être invincible. » Gojyo secoua sa tête perplexe. Certainement le gamin avait dressé une ou deux fois un bouclier dans leurs dernières batailles, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu aussi doué. « C'est dur de croire que c'est la même personne avec qui on a commencé ce voyage. Et apparemment, Sanzo l'a aussi remarqué. »  
  
Il s'arrêta, ses pensées l'amenant sur un terrain où il n'était pas sur de vouloir entrer. Sanzo et Goku, ensembles ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était possible pour le moine de ressentir autre chose que de l'irritation pour le gamin, mais ce n'était pas de l'irritation qui remplissait l'air ce soir. Non, c'était plutôt quelque chose d'opposé. « Est-ce que tu penses que ça a un rapport avec notre bataille, cette après- midi ? essaya Gojyo, ne voulant pas vraiment rappeler à Hakkai l'incident, mais voulant savoir ce que l'autre homme pensait. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais ça se pourrait. Goku nous a vraiment fait peur. Sanzo a peut-être réalisé ce qu'il représentait pour Goku. »  
  
Hakkai bailla et Gojyo comprit : « Ok, je crois que je vais aller au lit maintenant. Ca va être intéressant de voyager avec ces deux-là demain. J'espère que ça ne va pas rendre les choses difficiles . » Hakkai hocha la tête : « Je doute que Sanzo ne se laisse distraire de notre mission, mais j'espère... » Il pausa pour une seconde, puis continua d'une voix presque décontractée, « j'espère qu'il donnera une chance à Goku. Ces deux sont profondément connectés depuis que Sanzo l'a ramené de cette montagne, et peut-être que ce n'est que la suite logique de cette connexion qui n'a pas encore été explorée. »  
  
Gojyo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais se tourna vers Hakkai avant de l'ouvrir : « J'espère seulement que Sanzo va réfléchir avant de laisser quoi que se soit arriver. Goku est... enfin, ça m'énerve de l'admettre, mais il est comme un petit frère pour moi et je ne veux pas le voir blessé. Et Sanzo est le genre de type à blesser quelqu'un, profondément. » Il soupira. « Enfin, apparemment Sanzo n'est pas si insensible à l'affection de Goku comme on le pensait. » Avec ça il ouvrit la porte et sortit.  
  
Comme la porte se refermait derrière Gojyo, Hakkai s'allongea et ramena la couverture à lui : 'Non, apparemment il ne l'est pas. Mais c'est ce qu'il va faire de cette affection qui me préoccupe.'  
  
Goku était allongé sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir depuis presque une heure maintenant. Il aurait dû être endormi depuis le temps, mais toutes les émotions dans son cœur et son cerveau ne le laissaient pas en paix. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ce soir ? Il pouvait encore se remémorer la chaleur qui l'avait rempli quand il avait fixé le regard violet de Sanzo. Plus il y pensait, plus cette chaleur revenait l'envahir. Il repoussa les draps pour laisser l'air doux de la nuit caresser sa peau.  
  
L'avait-il imaginé ? Peut-être que c'était la fièvre et qu'il était malade. 9a serait une explication décente pour l'hallucination où Sanzo l'embrassait, bien qu'il ne s'était pas senti particulièrement malade. Mais comment expliquer le baiser autrement ? Ca ne s'était pas vraiment passé, pas vrai ? Bien que Goku avait toujours espéré une quelconque réaction du moine, il n'avait jamais vraiment attendu quelque chose de sa part. Surtout quelque chose comme ça. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où Sanzo lui avait donné un geste réconfortant. Non que le baiser qu'ils aient échangé ait été exactement réconfortant... En fait, ça avait été choquant, intense, époustouflant et beaucoup d'autres choses aussi mais surtout, ça avait été... merveilleux. Penser au baiser lui fit monter une vague de chaleur dans son corps et il ressentit le besoin d'un verre d'eau.  
  
Allant jusqu'à sa porte il l'ouvrit et se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à l'évier de la salle commune. Essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons, il prit un verre sur une étagère, et le remplit d'eau à moitié. Il pressa le verre glacé contre son front pendant une seconde, se délectant de ce contact froid contre sa peau enfiévrée, puis but le verre d'un trait. Il resta là encore quelques minutes, fixant maintenant le verre vide, sentant la tension s'échapper lentement hors de lui.  
  
Il commença à se demander si ça se passerait de nouveau, mais écarta cette pensée dès qu'elle apparut. Il ne penserait pas combien il l'avait apprécié, et combien il aurait voulu que cela continue après qu'ils aient été interrompus. Ce n'est pas comme si Sanzo le laisserait se reproduire de toute façon. Quelle que soit la chose qui ait possédé Sanzo plus tôt, le charme avait été rompu et l'opportunité perdue. Goku essaya de ne pas se sentir triste à l'idée. Il commençait à avoir sommeil maintenant, et il plaça donc le verre dans l'évier – il se préoccuperait de le laver dans la matinée- et se retourna pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Et il stoppa net.  
  
Sa silhouette découpée dans le clair de lune projeté à travers la vitre, Sanzo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre une fois de plus, si silencieux que même Goku, avec son ouïe si développée, n'avait remarqué personne d'autre dans la pièce.  
  
Et.......c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ! ! - Je ne vous cache pas que c'est par pur sadisme que je m'arrête là ! ! ! - Ben quoi ? On a bien l'droit d's'amuser dans la vie ! ! ! O 


	3. Chap 3

Coucou me revoilà ! ! ! - Merci pour vos commentaires ! Bon, alors je continue à traduire c'est ça ? Ok ! ! ! J'm'excuse pour l'arrêt brutal la dernière fois... mais c'était voulu... 'niarf niarf niarf' Comment ça chuis méchante ? Mais naaaaaaan ! La preuve voici la suite ! Au fait oui, comme certains ont pu le remarquer, je ne compte pas suivre le même découpage que la version anglaise, enfin pas obligatoirement, désolééééééee ! Bonne lecture ! ! ! -  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La lumière diffuse se reflétait sur les mèches d'or et la peau de porcelaine, le faisant presque rayonner. Cette vision éthérée coupa net le souffle de Goku. Non pas que Sanzo n'était pas habituellement incroyablement séduisant, mais assis comme ça, en cuir et jeans, rayonnant presque, il ressemblait à un dieu, ou au moins à un ange. Un ange déchu, oui, mais un ange quand même... Goku dû se retenir de toucher l'autre homme pour être sûr qu'il était vraiment là et non pas juste un rêve.  
  
Sanzo ne fit aucun mouvement pour indiquer qu'il savait qu'il était là, mais Goku pouvait dire par son profil qu'il était tourné face à lui. De plus, il était rare pour Sanzo de ne pas être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et Goku savait qu'il était éclairé par le clair de lune qui traversait la fenêtre. Peut-être que Sanzo était endormi ? Il sut que ce n'était pas le cas aussi tôt que Sanzo bougea, plaçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allumant. La flamme vacillante éclaira le visage de Sanzo pendant une seconde, et Goku réalisa que Sanzo le regardait directement. Il sursauta à la brève seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent, avec l'impression d'avoir été brûlé. Il était trop loin pour voir ce qui était dans ces yeux, mais il pouvait sentir cette décharge électrique qui été passée entre eux. Cela lui rappela l'atmosphère qui était montée lors de leur précédente rencontre, et se demanda se que ça signifiait. Sanzo et lui avaient passé plusieurs années ensembles sans que quelque chose de semblable arrive. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé pour qu'il y ait cette excitante tension entre eux ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela ravageait ses nerfs? Il aurait dû être content que Sanzo réagisse ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Tout ça était si différent du comportement normal de Sanzo, et ça le perturbait.  
  
Goku pris une longue inspiration pour se calmer, puis tourna et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Sanzo n'avait rien fait qui puisse laisser penser qu'il voulait de la compagnie, et Goku n'allait pas se risquer à subir le 'courroux de l'éventail' pour lui dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce que l'éventail avait fait moins d'apparitions ces derniers temps qu'il avait disparu pour de bon !  
  
Il n'avait fait qu'un ou deux pas seulement quand Sanzo appela son nom doucement. Il essaya de calmer le frisson qui parcourut son dos à entendre cette voix cette voix sombre et veloutée qui appartenait seulement à Sanzo, mais qui semblait avoir une profondeur qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendue auparavant. Quelque part au fond de son esprit il nota que Sanzo avait utilisé son nom au lieu de l'appeler un singe. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez bizarre, il n'était pas sûr non plus d'avoir déjà entendu prononcer son nom avec une telle envie dissimulée à l'intérieur, et cela réveilla une envie en lui qu'il ne savait pas exister. Il s'immobilisa pendant une seconde pour regagner ses esprits, puis se tourna pour faire face à Sanzo.  
  
(retour en arrière, point de vue de Sanzo) Sanzo regarda Goku quand il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et prit un verre d'eau. Il était légèrement amusé du fait que Goku ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais réalisa que les pensées du jeune homme étaient ailleurs quand celui-ci resta debout et contempla le verre vide dans sa main. Il regarda Goku placer le verre dans l'évier et attendit sa réaction quand celui-ci se tourna et le vit assis au rebord de la fenêtre. Il vit Goku s'immobiliser à sa vue, et se demanda négligemment ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.  
  
Sanzo ne savait pas non plus ce que lui pensait. Il était allongé sur son lit quand il avait ressenti le fort besoin pour une autre cigarette, et il s'était rappelé qu'il avait laissé ses cigarettes sur la table de la pièce commune. Après s'être levé et les avoir récupérées, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas du tout sommeil et s'était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appréciant la vue de la cour baignée dans un fort clair de lune. Se perdant dans le calme de la nuit, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il n'avait même pas allumé la cigarette qu'il était venu chercher exprès. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les événements de la semaine passée, évitant de penser aux événements intervenus plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais il ne voulait pas y penser à ce moment.  
  
Il revint à la réalité pour trouver qu'il avait ses doigts légèrement posés sur ses lèvres, lui rappelant avec gêne le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Il réalisa qu'il rougissait légèrement, comme si pendant que sa tête avait obéi à son ordre de ne pas penser au baiser son corps ne l'avait pas pris sérieusement. Il soupira à sa propre faiblesse et regarda une fois de plus à travers la vitre, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte de Goku s'ouvrir doucement et vit Goku émerger de la chambre.  
  
Maintenant Goku était là, le regardant, et il rougit presque à la chaleur qui traversa son corps à la vue du jeune homme immobile sous clair de lune. La lumière subtile baignait les longs membres et le visage de Goku, se reflétant sur son T-shirt et ses shorts blancs, faisant étinceler ces yeux couleur or si captivants. Il le quitta des yeux pendant une seconde pour prendre une cigarette de ses mains qui, il était heureux de le voir, ne tremblaient pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer ce genre de faiblesse à personne, même pas à Goku. Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et alluma son briquet. Ses yeux se connectèrent aux yeux dorés de Goku la seconde qui lui était nécessaire pour allumer sa cigarette, et il sentit cette charge électrique familière le traverser pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Il sursauta presque comme le fit Goku, mais contrôla ses muscles grâce à la simple force de sa puissante volonté. Après s'être trahi pus tôt, il n'était pas prêt à ce que ça se reproduise encore une fois. Il pouvait voir que Goku avait remarqué que l'atmosphère devenait plus chargée, et il était curieux, malgré lui-même de voir ce que le jeune homme aller faire, et il resta donc assis patiemment et ne dit rien.  
  
Il fut presque désappointé, mais pas surpris, quand Goku tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le singe avait payé les pots cassés plus d'une fois pour l'avoir perturbé, et il semblait qu'il avait appris la leçon. La panique le prit pendant une seconde, le surprenant par son intensité, il se trouva appelant Goku avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix quand elle sortit de sa bouche. Il était choqué de l'émotion qu'elle contenait. Comment Goku avait-il pu le remuer autant ? Goku s'arrêta à son appel, puis se tourna. Si seulement il était assez près pour voir ce qui se passait dans ces yeux dorés.  
  
Presque comme si Goku avait entendu sa silencieuse requête – enfin, pensa Sanzo, avec cette connexion qu'il semblaient avoir ce soir, c'était peut- être possible- il avança en hésitant de quelques pas vers la fenêtre où Sanzo était assis. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, encore à quelques pas, et regarda Sanzo avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Ce regard prit Sanzo par surprise. Il ne se rappelait pas un moment où il n'avait pas été capable de dire ce que Goku pensait juste en le regardant. Il contrôla son visage cependant, et s'assura qu'aucune émotion n'y transperçait.  
  
Incertain de ce qui l'avait fait appeler Goku, ou de quoi faire maintenant, Sanzo se contenta de rester assis. Il regarda ailleurs, le regard sur le visage de Goku le mettant inexplicablement mal à l'aise, et prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Il ferma ses yeux pendant un moment, laissant la fumée se retirer de ses poumons, et puis regarda de nouveau Goku.  
  
Goku le regardait toujours avec cette expression illisible, mais ses yeux s'étaient adoucis pour former deux abîmes dorées dans lesquelles Sanzo se sentit se perdre. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il vit sa main tendue vers Goku. Le jeune homme le regarda pendant un moment, sans bouger, puis marcha lentement dans sa direction. Goku, hésitant, leva sa main et la plaça dans celle de Sanzo, son incertitude clairement visible sur son visage maintenant. Sanzo fut soulager de voir qu'il était à nouveau capable de lire ce que le singe pensait.  
  
Sanzo sursauta quand il sentit la main de Goku toucher la sienne légèrement, bien qu'il était à l'origine de ce simple contact. Sa raison lui cria de penser à ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même, il savait juste qu'il agissait sur un instinct plus fort auquel il ne pouvait résister. Comme s'il était un spectateur, plus que celui qui le faisait, il vit sa main se tordre sous celle de Goku pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent sous la surprise et passèrent de son visage à leurs mains jointes. Sanzo fronça légèrement les sourcils il voulait savoir ce qui « tait dans ces yeux.  
  
Il ramena son bras à lui, tirant Goku avec lui, supprimant ainsi la distance entre eux. Les yeux de Goku revinrent se poser sur son visage, et il nota avec amusement le léger rougissement qui était apparu sur les joues du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir ses propres joues rougir sous la chaleur tandis qu'il l'amenait toujours plus près de lui. « S-S-Sanzo ? » bégaya le garçon, troublé par cet enchaînement inattendu d'événements. Sanzo ne se soucia pas de répondre, et l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté du rebord de la fenêtre. Ayant réussi à l'amener si près que leurs nezs se touchaient presque, Sanzo regarda dans ces yeux dorés qui remplissaient quasiment toute sa vue. Tout sembla se figer quand ils regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir Goku tremblant légèrement, pouvait sentir son propre léger tremblement mais ce n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était ces yeux.  
  
Goku semble sous le point de parler, mais quelque chose en Sanzo ne voulait rien entendre qui puisse briser le charme. Il releva sa tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Goku. Le contact fut léger et bref, mais le remplit d'une merveilleuse sensation d'euphorie. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela auparavant. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer pour d'avantage quand la main de Goku remua dans la sienne et il revint à lui-même. Il recula juste assez pour voir le visage du singe.  
  
Ces yeux, ces beaux yeux dorés le regardaient avec confusion. Goku ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis sembla se raviser. A la place, un regard d'amour intense et de désir traversa son visage et remplit ses yeux. A la surprise de Sanzo, Goku se pencha et captura sa bouche, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sanzo au même moment que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sanzo sentit une main caresser sa nuque et s'enrouler dans ses cheveux dorés, le rapprochant encore plus près du jeune homme. Il tenta de ne pas frissonner à ce contact sensuel mais n'y parvint pas. Avec ce baiser il pouvait voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières et sentir son cœur battre violemment. Il ne pouvait ni respirer, ni penser, ni faire autre chose qu'exister alors qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Goku, le pressant d'ouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent légèrement, dansant l'une autour de l'autre. Sanzo avait l'impression de flotter, jusqu'à ce que... « Merde ! » Le juron raisonna bruyamment dans la silencieuse pièce, surprenant Goku presque autant que sa sortie rapide du baiser. Comme Goku le regardait avec étonnement, Sanzo laissa tomber la cigarette dans le cendrier qui était à portée de main. Il avait oublié cette cigarette jusqu'au moment où elle avait fini par brûler ses doigts. « Merde, ça fait mal ! » Le moment perturbé, mais pas complètement ruiné, Sanzo décida que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ces choses, et comme il ne voulait pas avoir à shooter Hakkai ou Gojyo s'ils venaient à se promener par là malencontreusement –enfin, ça ne lui poserait pas de problème de shooter le kappa, mais pas Hakkai tout de même, de plus, qui conduirait ?- Goku l'avait relâché et reculé de quelques pas à son exclamation. Sanzo en profita pour descendre du rebord de la fenêtre, se levant. Il tendit sa main à Goku à nouveau, et cette fois le garçon la prit sans hésitation. Décidant que les mots étaient inutiles, il amena le jeune homme avec lui dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
A suivre. -  
  
Alors ? Oui je sais, je vous laisse encore sur un moment... intéressant dirons-nous ! - Ce passage est l'un de mes préférés dans cette histoire! - 'rougit' Mais la suite est encore mieux ! Garanti ! ! ! 'couleur tomate farcie' Vos impressions ? 


	4. Chap 4

Shyriane et Warriormeuh : Thank you so much ! ! ! Un chapitre comme je les aime à venir... 'miam' Bonne lecture ! -  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Goku laissa Sanzo l'amener dans la chambre, puis recula jusqu'à ce que ces genoux touchent le rebord du lit. Il s'effondra avec gratitude dessus, peu sûr que ces jambes tremblantes auraient pu le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Goku regarda Sanzo fermer la porte et puis s'appuyer dessus avec grâce. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder le moine dans les yeux, malgré ses efforts, comme si ces yeux ne lui obéissaient plus.  
  
Goku ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été aussi confus qu'en ce moment-là et pourtant si sûr de lui que ce qui était en train de se passer était bien. Il avait été surpris quand Sanzo avait tendu sa main vers lui, ne pouvait pas croire quand l'homme avait entrelacés leurs doigts et l'avait attiré à lui. Mais quand Sanzo s'était penché pour l'embrasser, quelque chose en lui lui avait dit que c'est ainsi que les choses étaient supposées se passer. Il s'était surpris lui-même en cherchant les lèvres de Sanzo une seconde fois, surtout avec la férocité avec laquelle il l'avait fait. Voulant être encore plus près de son soleil, il avait faufilé sa main pour atteindre la nuque de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la glisser dans ses cheveux dorés, l'attirant par la même occasion encore plus près de lui. Pendant qu'il étaient connectés, le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il ne s'était jamais senti plus près de Sanzo qu'à ce moment-là.  
  
Quand Sanzo avait reculé avec un juron, sa première pensée avait été que Sanzo rejetait ses avances. Son appréhension s'était changée en soulagement quand il avait vu le moine laisser tomber la cigarette qu'il avait été en train de fumer dans le cendrier et frotter la main qu'il avait brûlée. Son inquiétude quant à la légère brûlure de Sanzo avait pris le pas sur le bonheur de ne pas avoir été rejeté. Et maintenant ils étaient là, mais la situation semblait devenir inconfortable.  
  
Goku chercha un moyen de briser le silence, leva finalement les yeux et réalisa que Sanzo était toujours en train de frotter légèrement sa main brûlée. Il se leva du lit et marcha vers lui, pris sa main dans la sienne et l'approcha de ses yeux afin de regarder attentivement ses doigts. Ils étaient légèrement rouges, mais pas sérieusement brûlés. Sans y penser, il se concentra et utilisa un peu de 'ki', l'envoyant à travers ses doigts dans la main de Sanzo. Un doux rayonnement vert éclaira les extrémités de ses doigts pendant un instant, puis disparut. Examinant la main qui était toujours dans la sienne, il nota avec satisfaction que la couleur rouge semblait avoir entièrement disparu. Il leva ses yeux vers Sanzo avec un léger sourire sur son visage : « Mieux ? » Le sourire disparut quand il vit l'expression choquée de Sanzo. Il laissa tomber la main du moine et recula d'un pas. Sanzo le regarda juste pendant une seconde, puis baissa les yeux vers sa main. « Comment as-tu fais ça ? Je ne savais pas que Hakkai t'enseignait la guérison. » « En fait, non, il ne le fait pas. Je... je ne sais pas comme je l'ai fait. Je savais juste que je pouvais le faire, et je l'ai fait. » Sanzo ne dit rien, simplement le regardant. Goku se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de guérir l'autre homme comme ça. Il n'avait pas menti il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait pu le faire. « Goku » Il leva les yeux pour trouver Sanzo le regardant. Il avait une expression bizarre sur son visage que Goku ne pouvait décrire, mais en fait il était plus surpris qu'il y ait quelque chose de visible sur ce visage d'habitude sans expression.  
  
« Cette après-midi, pendant la bagarre.... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ? Tu veux dire arrêter l'épée ? » Sanzo hocha la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? Je voulais être sûr que tu ne sois pas blessé. » Goku été mortifié de voir qu'il rougissait légèrement en l'admettant. « Tu aurais pu être tué, ou au moins gravement blessé. » « Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, et plus important, toi non plus. Donc tout va bien. C'était juste un accident. » Sanzo regarda ailleurs, se tournant vers la fenêtre. Goku suivit son regard dehors, mais devant ses yeux, le souvenir de la bagarre défilait.  
  
C'était juste une autre bataille parmi une kyrielle d'autres, jour après jour, et alors que Goku combattait avec sa fougue habituelle, il trouva que son enthousiasme baissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir un ennemi qui puisse représenter un défi. Il se demanda où pouvait être Kougaiji, et s'ils allaient continuer leur bataille bientôt. Ca c'était un défi ! Finissant ses opposants avec facilité, il se tourna pour voir où en étaient les autres. Sanzo était à sa gauche, entrain de shooter un dernier youkai. Hakkai était en face de lui, et Goku le regarda avec une légère envie quand il vit celui-ci envoyer une énorme boule de 'ki' aux deux derniers youkai en face de lui. Gojyo était à sa droite revenant de la forêt où il avait chassé les derniers monstres. Il essuya son arme sur l'herbe pour la nettoyer et puis leva son pouce en direction de Goku.  
  
Goku se tourna pour se diriger avec les autres où ils avaient laissé Hakkuryû quand ses yeux virent un mouvement. Il fit volte-face quand il réalisa que c'était un youkai, saignant abondamment de ses nombreuses blessures. Il nota l'épée dans les mains du youkai pendant qu'il courait vers lui mais n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que le démon ne la lance. Suivant la direction que prenait l'épée avec ses yeux, il paniqua quand il réalisa qu'elle allait atteindre Sanzo dans le dos.  
  
Il changea rapidement de direction pour intercepter l'arme, piquant un sprint plus rapide que jamais, notant le flash de lumière blanche au coin de son œil signifiant que Hakkai s'était occupé du youkai. Il courut diagonalement vers l'arme, se rapprochant d'elle rapidement, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Sanzo. Il ferma ses yeux pendant une courte seconde, prit deux enjambées puissantes et se lança dans les airs.  
  
Sa main fit contact avec l'épée, la faisant changer de trajectoire juste avant que la balle de 'ki' ne l'atteigne à la poitrine, le projetant loin en arrière. Il suffoqua quand l'air fut éjecté de ses poumons sous le coup, et sentit sa poitrine brûler quand il s'écroula sur le sol. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber sans connaissance fut de se demander s'il avait réussi à temps.  
  
Sanzo n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Gojyo cria son nom. Il se retourna à la peur contenue dans la voix de l'autre homme et vit l'épée presque sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter. Presque au même instant, il vit arriver Goku à toute vitesse vers le missile. Une partie de son cerveau nota qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon bouger si vite. Il le vit sauter dans les airs, projetant l'arme au sol avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Sanzo n'eut même pas un moment pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement avant que Goku ne soit projeté au sol à ses pieds par la boule d'énergie de Hakkai. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en horreur. Il entendit Hakkai et Gojyo courir vers lui, mais il était paralysé, regardant fixement au corps immobile.  
  
Hakkai tomba à genoux à côté de Goku, pratiquement hurlant le nom du garçon en horreur à ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Il avait vu l'épée, vu sa cible, et lancé une boule d'énergie pour l'éjecter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut lancée qu'il vit Goku aller dans la même direction. Il ne put rien faire à par voir la collision, projetant Goku au sol. Traversant la clairière devant lui il nota qu'aucun autre de ses compagnons n'avait été blessé. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait utiliser tout son 'ki' pour soigner Goku.  
  
Hakkai déchira le haut brûlé et toujours fumant de Goku et tous grimacèrent quand ils virent le peau rouge et boursouflée. Il entendit Gojyo à côté de lui, mais ne détourna pas le regard de Goku quand l'homme commenta le souffle court, « Il a prit une décharge en pleine poitrine. Il devrait être mort. » Hakkai secoua la tête. « Non, ne n'était pas une boule d'énergie très puissante. J'essayais seulement de repousser l'arme . » Pourtant, il savait que même un faible projectile pouvait faire de gros dégâts. Il releva la tête et les épaules de Goku, essayant de dégager le plus possible ses vêtements de la brûlure. A ce mouvement, les yeux de Goku s'entrouvrirent. Il tenta de s'asseoir, donnant presque un coup à Hakkai dans sa tentative, puis souffla quand l'immense douleur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings, mais ignora la douleur en regardant vivement autour. « Sanzo. Est-ce que j'y suis arrivé ? Est-il... » Sanzo se plaça à côté de Gojyo, de façon à se placer dans le champ de vision du jeune homme et Goku se détendit visiblement. « J'ai pensé... J'avais peur de ne pas y arriver, que personne ne pouvait y arriver. » Sanzo haussa un sourcil à cette considération, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre comme Goku continuait encore. « Ca fait mal, Hakkai. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne »  
  
Hakkai s'était immobilisé à sa première affirmation, et son dernier commentaire le fit devenir plus pale que jamais. Retrouvant enfin sa voix, il parvint à dire d'une voix rauque. « Goku, est-ce que tu avais vu venir le projectile ? » Goku le regarda. « Je voulais être sûr qu'un de nous l'ait avant que ça n'atteigne Sanzo. » Le silence tomba tandis que les trois hommes digéraient cette information. Sanzo parla en premier. « Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses tu gaspiller ta vie ainsi pour sauver la mienne. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foutue protection. » Son soulagement de voir le garçon vivant avait vite été remplacée par une rage venant remuer les profondeurs de son âme. Il refusa de penser à la raison pour laquelle l'action de Goku l'avait mis en colère, refusant de faire le lien avec la mort de Kômyô.  
  
Hakkai et Gojyo le regardèrent avec confusion, perplexes face à son niveau de colère. Goku le regarda, blessé. « Je suis désolé, je suis juste... désolé. » le garçon s'arrêta, évitant ses yeux. Hakkai continuait de regarder Sanzo, et le blond vit la soudaine compréhension dans ses yeux. Ne supportant pas ce regard, il tourna son dos au groupe. Goku regarda Hakkai pour obtenir des réponses, mais il ne pouvait lui en donner aucune. A la place il dit : « Goku, ça semble être une brûlure plutôt importante. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas vu à temps. » Goku repoussa ces mots d'un haussement d'épaules. « Bah regarde, c'est pas très grave. Je suis rechargeable, tu t'rappelles ? Vraiment, je vais bien Hakkai, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. » Et pour le prouver, il se mit sur ses pieds. Il parvint à rester debout, mais tombant en avant, directement dans les bras de son gardien, qui s'était retourné à sa dernière phrase. Goku leva les yeux avec surprise vers Sanzo et parvint à dire, « Ok, peut- être que ça fait un p'tit peu mal » avant de tomber sans connaissance une fois de plus. Sanzo baissa les yeux vers le singe dans ses bras et dit seulement, « Idiot ».  
  
Penser à la bataille fit se recroqueviller Goku, se remémorant la douleur qui avait irradié sa poitrine. Il s'était réveillé à l'auberge avec Hakkai soignant sa chair brûlée. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien sauf une zone encore rouge. Il pouvait encore voir la peau rouge dépasser le haut de son T-shirt, mais au moins ça ne faisait plus mal du tout.  
  
Sanzo s'était retourné vers lui pendant ce temps et quand il leva la tête il vit ces yeux violets cherchant son regard. « Ca fait encore mal ? » « Non », répondit sans mentir Goku, « J'y repensais, c'est tout. » « Je le pensais vraiment. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. » « Je le sais », dit calmement Goku, « Mais tu ne peux pas espérer que je reste là sans rien faire quand je peux t'aider. » Sanzo marcha à grands pas vers le lit et attrapa avec colère le menton du jeune homme, l'obligea à lever sa tête vers lui. « Merde, je ne laisserai pas une autre personne se sacrifier pour me sauver. Je ne vivrai pas avec la mort d'une autre personne sur ma conscience. Ni Gojyo, ni Hakkai, et surtout pas toi. » Il regarda le garçon d'un dur regard. Goku dégagea son menton de son emprise. « Moi non plus. Je ne vivrai pas avec ta mort sur ma conscience. Je ne peux pas. Et si ça signifie que je dois prendre des risques, alors je le ferai. » Il regarda fixement Sanzo, le défiant, chaque trait de son visage montrant la véracité de ses propos.  
  
Sanzo grogna mais Goku lui tint tête. C'était trop important. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi et ses nerfs commençaient à saturer. Il se leva brusquement du lit, d'un seul mouvement, surprenant Sanzo et le faisant reculer d'un pas. La suite fut le résultat de la colère exacerbée de Goku ainsi qu'un fort désir d'imposer son opinion au moine.  
  
Il attrapa Sanzo par les épaules et l'attira à lui, rapprochant leurs visages avant que Sanzo ne puisse réagir. Goku écrasa leurs lèvres dans un intense baiser où il déversa toute sa frustration. Il sentit Sanzo sursauter légèrement avant de répondre avec la même intensité. Il luttèrent pour la dominance, se battant pour savoir qui avait raison. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne concéda de terrain, et comme leur lutte continuait, Goku eut l'impression de se consumer sur un bûcher sacré. Il nota vaguement que les bras de Sanzo s'étaient enroulés autour de lui, ses mains s'étant agrippées dans son T-shirt. Ses propres mains s'étaient glissées autour des épaules de Sanzo, le tenant serré contre lui. Il fut surpris quand Sanzo recula, ne concédant pas de défaite mais incapable de continuer la bataille.  
  
Sanzo se dégagea de son étreinte, se détournant à moitié de lui et croisant les bras. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien ça a pu me faire mal, de voir Kômyô mourir pour me protéger », dit-il entre ses dents, « Tu n'en as aucune idée ! Je ne subirai pas ça une autre fois. Il n'en est pas question. Si tu tiens tant que ça à être imprudent, tu peux foutre le camp ! Je ne te regarderai pas mourir. »  
  
Goku sentit la colère le quitter à cette explication de la fureur de Sanzo. Il n'avait pas pensé que Sanzo craignait de voir l'histoire se répéter avec lui. Il avança d'un pas, plaçant avec prudence une main dans le creux du dos de Sanzo. « Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai vécu pendant plus de 500 ans et je compte vivre encore très longtemps. Il en faudra beaucoup plus que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour m'abattre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » « Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? » répliqua Sanzo, mais il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son insulte, et Goku pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge flagrant. Sinon pourquoi Sanzo aurait-il été si énervé après lui s'il n'était pas inquiet ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait agit ainsi ce soir ? A cause de cette peur qu'il n'osait reconnaître ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait agi si bizarrement. Quand il vit que Sanzo n'avait pas repoussé sa main posée aux creux de son dos, Goku la fit glisser jusqu'à son cou et commença à le masser doucement. Il était surpris que Sanzo ne s'écarte pas de lui, celui-ci semblant même se relaxer un peu. Encouragé par cette réaction, il vint ce placer derrière Sanzo lentement pour être sûr de ne pas le surprendre, le traitant comme un lièvre apeuré. Son autre main rejoignit la première et commença à masser les muscles tendus, glissant jusqu'à ses épaules, enfonçant ses doigts de manière à faire disparaître les nœuds qui semblaient être chez lui des résidents permanents. Sanzo se relaxa encore plus sous son toucher et il tenta de lui envoyer une vague de 'ki' pour le calmer.  
  
Mauvais choix. Aussitôt que Sanzo remarque le rayonnement vert, il se dégagea des mains de Goku et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Arrête-ça, merde ! Ne crois pas me calmer comme ça. Tu vas m'écouter ! » Il avançait vers Goku en même temps qu'il parlait, obligeant celui-ci à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur. Sanzo continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, et il s'assura que Goku ne puisse aller nulle part en mettant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Goku. Il se pencha vers lui, son souffle chaud. soufflant sur le visage de Goku. Malgré le fait que Goku aurait voulu regarder ailleurs, c'était impossible. Il était prisonnier de ces yeux violets qui étaient en colère.  
  
Quand Sanzo parla, sa voix était calme dans sa fureur. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, mais je vais seulement te le dire une fois, alors écoute bien. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Tu. Me. Protèges. Tu comptes trop à mes yeux pour que je te perde comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est vrai. Chercher à savoir pourquoi serait seulement aussi ennuyeux que tu peux l'être. Donc ne te mêles pas de mes problèmes, ok ? J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, et pas d'un foutu cadavre à mes pieds. » Goku resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Est-ce que Sanzo venait juste d'admettre, même si c'était à sa manière, qu'il tenait à lui ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Maintenant il savait pourquoi tout cela semblait si bien. Sanzo tenait à lui ! A cette pensée il sentit la chaleur monter dans son ventre. Voulant montrer qu'il avait comprit, il plaça une main sur chacun de ses poignets et les fit glisser lentement vers les épaules de Sanzo. Il fut amusé de le voir frissonner. 'je comprends', pensa-t-il, 'je sais ce que tu essayes de dire, ce que tu ne peux pas dire, je le ressens aussi.'  
  
V'là ! Je sais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Au départ je comptais traduire un peu plus, pour terminer le chapitre comme la version anglaise...mais je crois qu'une petite pause est nécessaire... - C'est long à taper tout ça ! Mes doigts commencent à ce fatiguer... A la prochaine ! ! ! 


	5. Chap 5

La suite ! Cette fois-ci je sais que l'attente a été longue ! Désolée, je suis très occupée en ce moment, et donc je peux pas trop faire ce que je veux... Bref, je voulais au moins faire un chapitre de plus avant de partir (et oui...) Je reviendrai en Août. Vous inquiétez pas j'ai toujours l'intention de continuer... (Mais y a-t-il encore quelqu'un pour lire cette fic ?... mmh, bonne question...) Ohé y a quelqu'un ? (écho : un.... un.....un......) ... O-kay...  
  
Trève de blabla. Voici le chapitre 5 ! -  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Sanzo frissonna au léger toucher sur ses bras des mains de Goku, ne détournant pas ses yeux du jeune homme piégé en face de lui. Bien que diminuée, sa colère était toujours là, mais servait seulement à intensifier son désir grandissant pour cet agaçant jeune homme. Il voulait supprimer la mince distance qu'il restait entre eux, mais il était conscient de ce qui arriverai obligatoirement. Malgré le fait que ses instincts le poussaient à le faire, il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent guider par eux, bien que son instinct ait déjà bien contrôlé ses actions de la soirée.  
  
L'intensité de ses réactions face à Goku le sidéraient, mais Goku avait toujours eu la faculté de briser ses barrières. Et après cette stupide acrobatie d l'après-midi, Sanzo avait été choqué de voir qu'il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de perdre Goku d'une telle manière. Il avait toujours imaginé que Goku grandirait un jour et pourrait le quitter, et qu'il pourrait le supporter, mais le perdre dans la mort après si peu de temps ensembles était impensable. Mais pourquoi en avait-il dit autant à Goku, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
Sanzo luttait toujours avec ses pensées pendant que Goku continuait à caresser ses bras. Et merde ! Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Il ne devrait avoir aucun problème à mettre Goku dehors et claquer la porte derrière lui. En fait, non, il ne pouvait pas. Finalement, il se dit qu'il pouvait garder le contrôle sur la situation, il enleva ses mains du mur et attira Goku à lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il laissait tout ça se passer, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que la peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Goku était tombé en face de lui. Cette peur le fit presque s'accrocher au jeune homme. Malgré son désir de juste le tenir dans ses bras, il refusa de montrer autant de faiblesse. Il pouvait montrer sa passion, mais la tendresse impliquerait aussi casser trop de vieilles habitudes.  
  
Donc quand il amena Goku à lui, ce ne fut pas pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais pour conduire sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme. Goku répondit avec la même passion, écrasa leurs lèvres ensembles. Le contact amena un gémissement involontaire des lèvres de Sanzo, s'échappant dans la bouche de Goku. Goku gémit au même moment, et le fait de savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose excita sans fin Sanzo. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore partager de tendres caresses ou des mots de réconfort, mais ce désir était une chose qu'il pouvait facilement partager. Sanzo savait que le temps viendrait où il aurait à décider s'il pourrait volontairement laisser passer Goku à travers toutes ses barrières, mais pour l'instant, ceci était suffisant pour tous les deux.  
  
Le T-shirt de Goku fut facilement enlevé, laissant à Sanzo libre accès à la poitrine musclée du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains d'explorer cette peau lisse, sentant les muscles sous son léger toucher. Goku gémit encore, et Sanzo releva la tête, voulant voir son visage. Son souffle s'arrêta net dans sa gorge quand il vit le désir dans les yeux de Goku. Il se demanda pendant un moment si le même regard pouvait se trouver sur son propre visage, puis il perdit de vue les yeux dorés quand son haut fut enlevé au-dessus de sa tête par les mains rapides de Goku. Il entendit Goku retenir son souffle à sa vue, et le jeune homme se pencha pour mieux le regarder. Sanzo rougit à cette minutieuse inspection. Il rougit d'autant plus quand Goku lui dit, avec de l'admiration dans la voix : « Putain Sanzo, t'es trop beau. ». Cette simple phrase lança des frisson enflammés à travers son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment du garçon, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il le voulait lui. Le reste, il pourrait s'en occuper quand penser n'était pas si difficile.  
  
Le corps de Sanzo répondit ardemment aux mains de Goku sur sa poitrine nue, le caressant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à sa fermeture Eclair. Il semblait n'avoir aucune capacité à contrôler ses propres réactions, et il retint son souffle quand Goku parvint à ouvrir la fermeture Eclair. Il se perdit, sous son toucher hésitant, encerclé par une kyrielle de sensations qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà expérimenté avant. Il lui sembla que chaque nerf de son corps était sensible. C'était comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à contenir toutes les sensations envoyées par son corps. Il pouvait sentir la peau douce de Goku, brûlante de désir. Son propre corps brûlait d'un feu incandescent. Il pouvait entendre la respiration irrégulière de Goku, sentir sa poitrine se lever et se baisser quand ses propres doigts descendirent vers le short du jeune homme. Sa propre respiration était assourdissante à ses oreilles, et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas parvenir à avoir assez d'oxygène, et se trouva haletant pour respirer.  
  
Il était nu à présent, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Il avait dû participer, mais tout était flou, il était dur de se focaliser sur une seule chose, une seule sensation, un regard, une émotion, un événement. Il enleva le short de Goku en un mouvement rapide et l'envoya au loin.  
  
Ils avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre atterri sur le lit. Le contact peau contre peau était intoxicant. Sanzo sut alors qu'il avait eu tort : il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Ce qu'il lui arrivait était plus grand que lui, qu'eux, et il n'avait pas la volonté d'y résister. Il se laissa finalement envahir, bien qu'il sut qu'il se maudirait plus tard.  
  
Plus tard, quand ce fut terminé et qu'ils étaient là, entrelacés sur son lit, Sanzo ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, bien qu'exténué. Sa raison lui criait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire. Il vit tout dans un flash, comme un observateur détaché : leurs mouvements de va et vient, le son de Goku gémissant son nom, lui gémissant le nom de Goku. Il s'arrêta sur une seule image, lui suspendu au-dessus de Goku, leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre au milieu de leurs mouvements, parlant plus que des mots.  
  
Ce qui était fait était fait, et ne pouvait pas être défait. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir gêné avec ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait changer entre eux. Est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Et Goku ? Pourquoi il s'était laissé emporter par tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il laisserait, est-ce qu'il pourrait, la même chose se reproduire ?  
  
Sanzo était déchiré entre de trop nombreux désirs pour décider quoi que ce soit, et décida donc de renvoyer toute pensée à plus tard. Hésitant à profiter de la proximité de Goku, il s'allongea sur le dos, sentant la chaleur du jeune homme, mais ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il manquait une rare opportunité. Le moine ferma ses yeux, mais il s'écoula encore un moment avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.  
  
Dans son sommeil, le corps de Sanzo le trahit pour la dernière fois cette nuit et il prit Goku dans ses bras.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Voilà ! J'ai décidé de m'arrêter là, car cela pourrait être considéré comme une fin. Bien sûr cela ne représente que le quart ou le cinquième de la fic anglaise, mais bon, je trouve que si l'histoire s'était arrêtée là ça n'aurait pas été pas non plus. Ca laisse beaucoup de possibilités... Enfin, la suite de Keistje est très très intéressante. J'adore sa manière de voir les persos. Surtout qu'après ça, les 4 vont être plus développés. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu la version anglaise, je fais référence à Goku qui est très bien aidé par Gojyo dans le rôle du (super) grand frère, et de Sanzo aidé par Hakkaï. Je regrette juste qu'il n'y ait pas eu du Gojyo x Hakkaï dans la version anglaise... Bref... Donnez moi votre avis, est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire ? La version anglaise est-elle suffisante ? Ou on fait une entorse et on modifie plus ou moins la suite ? J'accepte toutes les suggestions ! J'ai aussi bien envie de commencer une fic, des idées ? Pas forcément sur Saiyuki d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. J'vous revois au mois d'Août ! 


	6. note de la traductrice

Coucou à tous ! Je suis désolée, j'avais dit que je continuerai la traduction de 'A Simple Kiss', mais je pense que je vais devoir m'arrêter là pour l'instant, bien malgré moi.

En fait j'aurais dû recommencer dès mon retour début août, mais comme je travaille, je n'ai plus le temps de traduire une aussi longue fic, surtout que je pars bientôt en Angleterre.

J'ai surestimé mon temps libre. Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs. Merci pour les reviews et les mails que j'ai reçus. Si quelqu'un veut continuer la traduction, ça serait génial ! Gros bisous ! Continuez à écrire des fics surtout, hein ?

Désolée aussi pour l'auteur qui venait voir les reviews avec son p'tit dico de français ! ! ! -

_**Bisous Keistje ! ! ! **_

**_Good luck and see you..._**


End file.
